¿Amor ligado al fútbol?
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Mi fic está basado en los personajes de la seria Inazuma Eleven, centrándome en las relaciones amorosas, pues yo lo situo tres años después de la historia original, de forma que las relaciones son más maduras y románticas xD


Sed buenos y dadle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Un beso y espero comentarios, al menos para saber si os gusta

**Cap.1. Así empezó todo.**

Nelly caminaba por las calles de Japón, observándolo todo con atención, recordando viejos tiempos. Hacía tres años que recorría el mundo con su padre, observando a los mejores equipos de fútbol, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no había sido capaz de olvidar a Mark Evans. Con los puños cerrados fuertemente y los ojos entrecerrados, se detuvo en el parque donde vio entrenar al Raimon por primera vez.

Sus ojos de un extraño verde aguamarina, con largas pestañas que rozaban con cada aleteo su piel, contempló la enorme torre, siempre alzada tan majestuosa sobre la ciudad. Con un bufido molesto ante la fuerte invasión de recuerdos, continuó su camino hacia el instituto Raimon. Su pelo flotaba con la suave brisa, ahora largo hasta las caderas y de un castaño tan claro que podía confundirse con el rubio, y el suave flequillo se arremolinaba sobre su frente. Su cuerpo había crecido, llenándose de curvas que se marcaban bastante bien bajo el uniforme, consistente en una suelta blusa blanca de cuello de lazo rosa, que mostraba un pequeño escote en pico, una falda del color del lazo desde la cintura hasta el medio muslo vaporosa, unos calcetines largos hasta las rodillas y unos Oxford plateados. Un bonito bolso plateado con detalles en rosa colgaba de su brazo derecho, y dos pequeños lazos rosas sujetaban el pelo a ambos lados de la cara.

Por fin, después de cinco minutos de caminata, se alzó ante ella el instituto Raimon, del que su padre volvía a ser director después de tres años de ausencia. Respirado hondo, entró por la verja azulada con decisión, hasta que alguien que venía por detrás la tiró al suelo.

Lo siento muchísimo, no miraba por donde iba y…- Nelly se levantó enfada, sacudiendo el polvo acumulado en su uniforme, pero al mirarla, la furia le desapareció instantáneamente. La chica era guapa, de apariencia muy delicada, con unos enorme ojos castaños brillantes en ese momento algo enrojecidos, de piel inmaculadamente blanca con un tono sonrosado en las mejillas en las que todavía se percibían rastros de lágrimas, cabello castaño oscuro con flequillo, recogido en una coleta por un lazo del que se escapaban dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y cuerpo fino envuelto en un uniforma como el suyo pero en color salmón y unas bailarinas blancas en los pies. Una simpática mochila negra llena de todo tipo de accesorios colgaba de su hombro derecho.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó acercándose a ella preocupada.

Sí, claro que sí. Pero tú te debes de haberte hecho mucho daño y todo por mi culpa- murmuró ella desviando la mirada incómoda.

¡Claro que no!- soltó estirándose los calcetines para que no se notara el raspón de su rodilla izquierda.- Estoy estupendamente- le respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Diane Knight, encantada.

¿Es tu primer año aquí?- desde luego, a Nelly no le sonaba haber visto su cara por el instituto los años que estuvo en él.

No, este es el segundo. Entré por el equipo de animadoras que querían crear. ¿Tú eres Nelly Raimon, verdad? He visto alguna foto tuya en el anuario escolar.

Sí, esa soy yo- exclamó con entusiasmo, contenta de que se la conociera. Hay cosas, que desde luego, nunca cambian.- ¿En qué clase estás? Yo tengo que ir a 4º A.

Yo estoy en la misma clase.- dijo Diane sorprendida.

Por toda respuesta, Nelly cogió su brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la clase. Al entrar, una chica se le quedó mirando fijamente, con la sorpresa inundando sus ojos grises como el mercurio líquido. Nelly le devolvió la mirada, tratando de recordar dónde la había visto. Tenía la piel blanquísima, un largo, escalonado y liso cabello de color negro con reflejos morados con un flequillo ocupando su frente, alta y con el uniforme verde. De pronto, en su mente apareció la imagen de una chica de doce años, con el pelo corto y el uniforme del mismo color.

¡Silvia!- exclamó sorprendida a la vez que la aludida gritaba su propio nombre. Se abrazaron emocionadas mientras Diane veía la escena algo incómoda. Se sentía excluida mientras ellas se miraban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Nelly pareció darse cuenta, porque enseguida se volvió hacia ella, y dándola un pequeño empujón, la puso frente a Nelly.- Esta es Diane, aunque tal vez ya la conozcas. Estuvo el año pasado aquí, como tú, supongo.

La verdad… es que yo me fui poco después que tú a América, con Erik, para ayudarlo con su operación y cuidarle, y después estuve en Italia con mi madre, con su nueva empresa.- soltó algo triste- Pero encantada de conocerte, Diane. Siempre es un placer hacer nuevas amigas- dijo abrazándola con una enorme sonrisa mientras Diane se sonrojaba.

¡Diane!- gritaron dos chicas, lanzándose sobre la aludida y derribando a Silvia en el proceso. Eran muy parecidas, ambas con el pelo castaño claro y largo, el de una recogido en una coleta y el de la otra con dos mechones sujetos en la parte de atrás con un lazo rosa, ambas con flequillo, de piel pálida y ojos de un miel intenso. Su gran diferencia era el uniforme, la de la coleta lo llevaba color chocolate y la otra fucsia.- ¡Este año estamos en la misma clase!- Diane las miraba avergonzada, Silvia furiosa y Nelly aguantando la risa. Al ver que Diane no estaba sola, se presentaron algo ruborizadas.- Yo soy Ayleen Rivieri y ella Bryony Simons,- soltó la rosada.- Y somos… medio hermanas por parte de madre.

Encantada- soltó Silvia mirando para otro lado enfurruñada. Nelly hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

Por cierto, ¿este año estarás en el equipo de animadoras también?

Ya sabéis que sí- les respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Nelly y Silvia escuchaban con interés.

Pues este año por fin debutaremos. Iremos con el equipo de fútbol a todos sus partidos.

¿D-de verdad?- soltó ella algo insegura sobre si eso sería bueno o malo. Mientras a Nelly y Silvia se les había formado una sonrisa decidida en la cara. Ellas también formarían parte del equipo.

Una semana más tarde, las cinco se encontraban yendo en dirección al gimnasio a entrenar. Se cambiaron rápidamente de uniforme, colocándose una falda cortísima y tableada azul y amarilla, una camiseta muy ajustada con escote en pico, que llegaba justo debajo del pecho resaltado por las letras amarillas "Raimon" y de tirantes. Unas sencillas deportivas blancas complementaban el conjunto.

Al entrar, se encontraron con otras cinco chicas sentadas sobre una colchoneta. La primera de ellas era alta, de pelo negro cortado a capas con flequillo, con buenas curvas y ojos de un miel dorado, que se acercó a las chicas con una sonrisa sincera, abrazándolas. Nelly y Silvia correspondieron al gesto de afecto, sorprendidas aún de que la bajita, algo masculina, de pelo indomable y sin curva alguna Victoria Vanguard se hubiera transformado en una adolescente tan guapa.

Con entusiasmo, les presentó a las que serían sus compañeras ese año. La primera era Elysse Swan, que causaba un sentimiento de cariño instantáneo, con un pelo castaño rojizo que pasaba de las caderas, con flequillo y un simpático gorro azul, unos enormes ojos dorados y una figura fina y esbelta. La sonrisa que poseía su rostro era la más sincera que habían visto en su vida. La segunda era completamente diferente, con aspecto de mandona, de pelo color chocolate largo y sedoso hasta la cadera, con flequillo y recogido con una cinta dorada, del mismo color que sus grandes ojos, y era bastante más bajita que Elysse. Su nombre era Giselle Lemarks y Nelly recordaba haberla visto hace unos años, con el pelo corto pero igual de cabecilla. La tercera tenía el pelo color chocolate, a capas rozando los hombros, con flequillo. Uno enormes ojos rubíes destacaban sobre su pálida piel. Bajita y curvilínea tenía aspecto de necesitar que la protegieran. Esa era Chelsea Roberts. Y la cuarta y última era la chica más guapa que habían visto a lo largo de su vida, con grandes ojos verde jade muy brillantes, pelo rojo fuego recogido en dos coletas con lazos burdeos y flequillo sobre la frente. Era alta y con muy buenas curvas, y su nombre era Jade Nickhols.

En seguida todas se cayeron muy bien, y el entusiasmo al ver cómo tras tres horas de entrenamiento las figuras, el baile, etc. empezaban a salir fue enorme. Tres semanas después, conocerían al Raimon, después de tantos esfuerzos.

El sábado el sol iluminaba con fuerza el enorme estadio de fútbol de la Royal Academy, tan tenebroso como recordaban Silvia y Nelly. Ellas y Victoria no podían en sí de la impaciencia por ver cómo habían cambiado sus amigos en todo este tiempo, aunque las tres estaban algo heridas por no haber tenido noticias de estos en tanto tiempo.

¿Os encontráis bien?- preguntó Jade, alcanzándolas al salir del coche de su padre.- Si es por el partido, seguro que levantamos tanto el ánimo de los jugadores que ganarán sin problemas- soltó con una bonita sonrisa ladeada, componiendo una pose despreocupada.

Si de verdad piensas eso, es que no nos has visto jugar un partido en tu vida. Probablemente seáis más una molestia que una ayuda.- interrumpió una atrayente voz masculina. Jade se volvió a mirarle furiosa, pero su boca compuso una pequeña "O" al ver el chico tan guapo que estaba de pie ante ella. Sus ojos verde oscuro con miles de pestañas negras de apariencia sedosa la miraban con algo de altivez, resaltando con la palidez de su piel. Su pelo rojo, de un tono tan vivo como el de ella centelleaba con la luz del sol con aspecto rebelde, algo largo y con varios mechones cayendo por su frente. Era varios centímetros más alto que ella, y sus músculos bien formados se percibían a través de su uniforme como jugador del Raimon, camiseta de manga corta y pantalones cortos azules con detalles en amarillo.

¡Xavier!- exclamaron sorprendidas Nelly y Silvia al verle. A pesar de haber cambiado mucho, los ojos y el pelo de Xavier eran simplemente inconfundibles. Pero desde luego, su amigo pelirrojo nunca habría dicho algo como eso. Siempre había sido muy educado, leal y seguro, pero parecía que esa seguridad se le había subido a la cabeza.

A pesar de sus palabras, Xavier no podía despegar sus ojos de Jade. Sin duda, nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa como ella, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en la Academia Alius, pero no lo reconocería ni aunque le hubieran puesto una pistola en la cabeza. Era una animadora, y por tanto debía ser otra estúpida de su club de fans que se había unido al grupo para estar más cerca de él, patético.

Pero eso no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran unos segundos sin su permiso hacia sus tentadores labios rojizos.

¿Es amigo vuestro?- preguntó Jade con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sí, lo era.- respondió Silvia, extrañada.

Pues entonces espero que no me odiéis por esto.- soltó juguetona justo antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla a Xavier, que volteó la cara con el impacto. Con sorpresa, se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada y empezó a boquear como un pez sin saber exactamente qué decir.- Es verdad, no he visto ni uno solo de vuestros partidos, y la verdad, después de conocerte, se me han quitado todas las ganas de hacerlo.- Soltó ella orgullosa.

Unas pisadas interrumpieron la excesivamente "amistosa" charla.

¿Silvia?- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Silvia se giró sorprendida, siempre sería capaz de reconocer esa voz. Sin duda, no podía ser otro que Erik River, su desde siempre mejor amigo, del que como una idiota se había enamorado mientras le cuidaba para que su pierna se recuperara correctamente y pudiera volver a jugar al fútbol. Con un ligero sonrojo se volvió, sorprendida al verlo en Japón, y más todavía por el cambio que había pegado. Sus ojos negros la miraban, tan intensos como siempre y con todas esas pestañas negras embelleciéndolos, su piel de un tono melocotón, algo morena por el verano, su característica sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro a pesar de los problemas por los que había pasado, su pelo castaño corto, con mechones más largos a los lados de su cara con mechones sobre su frente, había crecido hasta sacarle por lo menos diez centímetros y eso que ella no era precisamente bajita, y su cuerpo había adquirido unos músculos estupendamente marcados como dejaba ver el uniforme. Emocionada, iba a contestar yendo a abrazarlo, deseando que la estrechara protectoramente, como siempre, pero una excesivamente aguda y estridente voz rompió el momento.

¡Amorcito, espérame!- gritaba Sue Hartland, enganchándose a su brazo como si fuera una lapa. Sus ojos grises miraron a Silvia con burla, excesivamente perfilados con negro, sus labios como los de Angelina Jolie cubiertos de pintalabios rojo sonrieron con superioridad mientras su pelo azul completamente liso y con la raya al medio, a la altura de los hombros, daba paso a su oscura piel, casi por completo al descubierto con una camiseta excesivamente ajustada a su enorme pecho, en color amarillo mostrando su vientre plano algo marcado del ejercicio y una mini-falda con vuelo azul. Sus pies calzaban unas alpargatas extremadamente altas. Silvia aguantó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas al ver como esta cogía de la camiseta a Erik y le besaba apasionadamente, pegando su enorme pecho al duro y marcado de él.

Hola, Erik.- dijo Silvia con expresión triste y con la voz rota.- Me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo, pero nosotras tenemos que entrenar.- soltó tirando para adelante, siendo seguida por sus amigas, que con rabia vieron rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. Jade contempló en silencio a su amiga, deseando romperle la nariz a esa idiota que se había burlado de Silvia. No entendía como un chico como Erik podía estar con alguien como ella, pero desde luego, ella no se quedaría quieta viendo a Silvia sufrir, si estaba en su mano, conseguiría que esos dos acabaran juntos.

Puedes contar con nosotras siempre que quieras Silvia.- dijo Victoria, tan enfadada como Jade. Nunca había soportado a Sue, siempre burlándose de ella y Silvia, metiéndose con ellas hasta la saciedad y terminando con su autoestima. Por lo menos Silvia se libró de lo peor al irse a EEUU, pero ella… No dejaría que su amiga pasara por el infierno por el que había pasado ella. Aún recordaba como tuvo que abandonar el equipo por no tener fuerzas para jugar al fútbol por culpa de la anorexia que la estaba destruyendo poco a poco, todo por haber empezado a creerse los comentarios de Sue y sus amigas sobre que estaba empezando a engordar, que cada vez tenía más apariencia de foca, que su culo era tan grande que podía entrar en dos sillas, a pesar de ser falso como se dio cuenta después. No. Esta vez a la que le tocaría pisar fondo sería a Sue Hartland.

Diane corría como si la estuvieran persiguiendo, con la ropa de animadora ya puesta porque sabría que allí no le daría tiempo antes del calentamiento previo al partido. Se sentía sumamente incómoda al sentir varias miradas masculinas sobre su figura, y no le extrañaba nada, esa ropa tapaba menos que su ropa más llamativa. Y para colmo de males, su mochila pesaba un montón pues no le había dado tiempo a vaciarla del día anterior y había tenido que meter la ropa para cambiarse después del partido encima.

Shawn corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Sabía que Mark y los demás le iban a matar por llegar tarde. Iba tan metido en su mundo, que sin querer golpeó a alguien en el hombro, y aunque él mantuvo perfectamente el equilibrio, la otra persona cayó sentada al suelo. Maldiciendo por su mala suerte se volvió para pedir disculpas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente y cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Una chica estaba sentada en el suelo, vestida de animadora. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron por las largas y esbeltas piernas pálidas, descubiertas casi al completo por la corta falda, la sinuosa curva de las caderas y la cintura, el abdomen plano y los pechos pequeños y redondeados que daban paso a unos hombros finos y un cuello de cisne. Unos ojos castaños, profundos rodeados de largas y sedosas pestañas negras le miraban mientras las mejillas antes pálidas ahora adquirieron un fuerte color rosado y sus labios rosados y carnosos también trataban de decir algo.

Shawn gimió frustrado, tratando de controlarse y decir algo coherente. ¡Por dios, esto nunca le había pasado! Nunca le había atraído una chica hasta el momento, a pesar de que muchas eran guapas, le parecían insulsas. Además, era demasiado tímido, frío y distante como para poder entablar una conversación sin que ella fuera su amiga. Pero esa chica… se fijó en el sedoso pelo castaño oscuro que caía por su frente, deseando tocarlo y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía, y retirar ese lazo azul oscuro que lo sujetaba. Deseaba verlo caer sobre los pequeños hombros. Cogiendo aire varias veces seguidas, decidió empezar a hablar él.

Lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname por favor.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudar a levantarla, pero Diane no pudo evitar mirar su mano como si se tratara de un alienígena o algo así. Nunca había hablado directamente con ningún chico. Antes de llegar al Instituto Raimon, había estado estudiando en un colegio de monjas, como mandaba la estricta educación de su familia, tan anticuada a pesar de los tiempos que corren. Y ese desde luego, era mucho más guapo que cualquiera de los que había visto ese par de años que llevaba en el Raimon, miles de veces más. Su piel era pálida, su rostro de pómulos altos, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, labios finos y grandes ojos de un gris-verdoso enmarcado por pestañas oscurísimas, que destacaban más por sus finas cejas plateadas, y su cabello del mismo color, que caía a capas enmarcando su rostro, rebelde y despeinado, con las puntas giradas hacia arriba, Era más alto que ella, de espalda ancha y cuerpo fuerte y fibroso, cubierto por el uniforme del Raimon. Cada vez se sentía más avergonzada, pero consiguió que su voz saliera, más suave y queda de lo normal.

No pasa nada. Ha sido un accidente. Yo-yo también iba distraída. – dijo al fin estrechando su mano y sintiendo un agradable calor en la zona de contacto, al igual que él.

Soy Shawn Frost. Permíteme- dijo cogiéndole la pesada mochila, colgándosela a la espalda como si fuera una simple pluma.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarte la caída. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó curioso. Al ver que temblaba un poco, se preocupó.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

No-no. Una ráfaga de aire. Me llamo Diane Knight, encantada.- dijo ella como dictaban los modales a los que llevaba sometida desde los tres años.

¿Te importa que te acompañe? Vamos al mismo sitio, y ambos llegamos tarde. No quiero enfrentarme a los demás yo solo- Shawn no podía creerse de dónde había salido esa especie de chiste, nunca había intentado bromear de esa manera ni con sus amigos.

No. Clar-claro que puedes- dije ella algo nerviosa.

Con eso se dirigieron a la entrada del estadio, donde todavía no había rastro de espectadores.


End file.
